


The Reality of Partnership

by alynwa



Series: Short Affairs [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya has a discussion with Napoleon about partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reality of Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts are: Glamour and sky blue.

Illya knocked on Mark and April’s office door; he and April were going out for lunch before she and Mark headed to the airport to catch their flight to Las Vegas. He had a mission report Napoleon had asked him to give Mark to make changes before the CEA signed it. The light above the door turned green just as it slid open. “Hello, here’s the report…” The Russian and his words came to a halt when he saw what was happening.

April was standing barefoot in front of the full length mirror that was mounted on the wall to the left of the entrance. She was wearing a sky blue evening gown with a plunging backline while holding her hair up in a faux up – do. She had her back to the mirror and was checking herself out over her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at the blushing blond. “Hello, Illya Darling.” She glanced at her partner and said, “Well, that settles it: This is the dress to wear to the dinner dance. Illya is speechless!”

That comment snapped him out of staring at her and he tossed the envelope on Mark’s desk. “Thanks, Mate,” Mark laughed, “I told our fearless leader I would have this back to him before we leave. April, get out of the dress before something ‘appens to it.”

Illya’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You tried the dress on in here?”

“Yes, R and D sent it up and it was just me and Mark in here…In fact, Darling, please wait outside and I’ll just be a moment.”

“Of course. Even better, I will meet you in Reception in fifteen minutes, _da_?” He stepped outside and leaned on the wall opposite the door as the light above the door turned red. He shook his head and went back to his office.

When he entered, Napoleon looked up from his file and asked, “I thought you and April were going to lunch?”

“We are, but we are meeting in Reception. She had to change out of a dress. Napoleon, is it not odd that she was changing in front of Mark?”

Napoleon laughed as he put his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. “Do you think it’s strange that you and I have changed in front of each other?”

“Well, no. We are both men, we both served in the military…”

“True, moy droog, but sometimes we also sleep together in the same bed. The military of _both_ our countries frown on that!”

“Because Accounting gives Mr. Waverly grief if they think agents are spending too much.”

“My point is that they’re partners, just like we are. What you mean to me is what Mark means to April. What we have done is what they have done. They’ve bound each other’s wounds, seen each other naked, shared a bed and fought the good fight and they will continue to do so.”

Illya had crossed his arms while he listened to Napoleon and lowered his chin to his chest when the CEA went silent. After a few seconds, he looked up and smiled shyly. “You are right, Napoleon. Why should their partnership be any different than ours?”

“It’s not. And for the record, Tovarisch, it was _you_ who made me see that UNCLE is evolving and moving into the future.”* He glanced at his watch. “You better get going; April has a plane to catch in a few hours. See you later.”

As April and Illya exited Del Floria’s on their way to the diner, Illya asked, “That dress; is it made with that new bulletproof material R and D has been trying to perfect?”

“It is.”

Illya gave her a half – smile as he instinctively took her elbow to guide her across the street. “You looked very glamourous in it.”

“Glamour is my middle name!” she retorted teasingly. Glancing sideways at him she inquired, “Did you have an issue with me undressing in front of Mark? I felt like you were a little taken aback when I asked you to step out; changing with both of you there would have felt…weird.”

“Not really. When I left you, I went back to my office and spoke to Napoleon. He is a good sounding board, a good partner. I am glad you and your partner are building a strong bond.”

“We are. You and I are lucky to have such great partners.”

Illya held the diner’s door open for her to enter. “We are, but do not tell Napoleon. He would become even more insufferable.”

 

*ref. to my “MFU Drabbles: It’s a New Day, Parts I, II and III


End file.
